Full Metal Alchemist: The Kimi Files
by blue-soljah
Summary: Ok this is my first full metal alchemist fanfiction. This is fma my version with a few Oc's so I hope you enjoy. This is a mixture of the manga, anime, and games so i hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Full Metal Alchemist: The Kimi Files By: Kimi-chan91 I dont own fma but i only own any other characters I make XD

Prologe

It was dark and stormy outside. The rain came down hard like bullets, the lighting flashed, and the thunder roared.  
There stood a two story blue house trimed with brown. Inside the house's basement were two little girls getting ready to do a transmutation. "Are you sure we should do this Kimi?" the youngest of the too ask. The girls name was Kaya Rain. She was 9-years-old. She had short strawberry blonde hair reaching her shoulders an was wearing a white ribbon like a hair band with a bow to the side.  
She had light blue kind eyes. She was wearing a short brown dress with long sleeves stoping at her knees and a short black tights with brown slippers. "Yes for the final time Kaya, yes I'm sure." Kimi replied as she finish drawing the transmutation circle. Kimi was the oldest sister of the two by a year. Kimi was of the age of 10. She had long strawberry blonde reaching her middle back. She hand her hair pulled into a long pony tail with a black bow tied with a black bow tied over the red rubber band that held her hair in one. She had strong dark blue eyes. she was wearing a short light blue shirt with a short red skirt with short black tights under them with white tennis. Kimi walked over to the table and picked up the basin that held a few ingredents inside and walked over to the tranmutation circle and placed it in the middle.  
"Kaya come here."Kimi said as she motioned her sister to come.  
"O..Ok."Kaya said nervously as she walked over to her sister. Kimi pulled out a knife and held it out to her sister.  
"Hold out your hand."Kimi ordered. Kaya held out her hand and Kimi cut one of the fingers.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Kaya shouted.  
"Geez stop being such a baby."Kimi said annoyed. She then cut her finger with the knife.  
"We will use the drops of our blood for the soul." Kimi said as she and Kimi drop their blood in the basin of ingredents.  
They then walked out of the circle and kneeled down next to one another and got ready to start the transmutation.  
"Are you ready to bring big brother back Kaya?"Kimi ask in excitement.  
"You know it big sister."Kaya answered as she smiled. The two placed their hands on the transmutation circle and the transmutation began. A little tornado or golden light surrounded them causing their hair to gently move to the gentle wind the gold light was giving off but the things went all wrong. The golden light suddenly turned into a dark purple colour and it started to shoot off red lighting sparks. Kimi eyes went wide when the wind started to blow violently around them.  
"What the hell?"Kimi ask standing up to look around.  
"Kimi what's going on?!"Kaya ask in fear as she stood up. Everthing around them like it was a tornadoe inside their basement.  
Kimi then knew that something went wrong.  
"KIMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kimi heard her little sister scream for her. When Kimi whipped around to meet a horrifying sight before her. Kaya had red lighting sparks all around her, her face had that of pain and fear matching her screams. "KAYA!!"Kimi screamed and went to go help her sister but was stopped when she felt a pain in her left arm. When she looked her eyes widened in fear when she see the same lighting sparks around her arm. Kimi was about to scream in fear but her sister beat her to it.  
"KIMIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimi heard her sister's cries again and turned to see her sister being carried into a big gate.  
"KAYA!!!!"Kimi shouted as she reached for her little sister.  
"KIMI PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!"Kaya shouted as her body started to dissappear. "KAYA TAKE MY HAND!!!!!!!!" Kimi shouted as she tried to grab her sister's hand. Kaya was crying as she dessprately tried to get her sister's hand but it vanished.  
"KAYA!!!!!!!"Kimi screamed in pain as she watch her sister vanished. Kimi then looked down to her left arm to see it start to disappear. Kimi let out an horrifying scream before losing consciousness.  
When she woke she felt a huge pain in her left arm. When she got up she looked to see that her left arm wasn't there.  
Kimi just let out an horrifying scream.  
"Damnmit! They took it! They took my arm!!!! OH GOD, Kaya! Kaya!! KAYA!!! Kaya where are you?!"Kimi shouted as she looked around for her little sister but to her fear she only saw her sisters clothes and shoes on the ground where her sister was standing. "N..No th...they took you away from me too!" Kimi said as she started to cry. Kimi then heard some movement from in the middle of the transmutation circle. Kimi let out a gasp of hope.  
"Kai?! Kai is that you?! Big brother?!"Kimi called out for her brother as she waited for the smoke to die away. But to her horror when the smoke died away her eyes met with a pile of broken bones, blood and what was really horrifying she saw a beating heart outside the body. Kimi eyes went wide and dialated.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she let out a horrifying scream. The lighting flashed accross the sky.  
End of Prologue 


	2. Meeting Kimi and Kaya

Full Metal Alchemist: The Kimi Files By:Kimi-chan91 or account)  
I DONT own Fma But i own my ocs :D 

Chapter 1 Meeting Kimi and Kaya

2 Years Later

It was a wonderfull day outside the Turcker's household when a black car pulled up to the front gate. Roy Mustang stepped out of the front seat.  
"Now you two wait until I call for you, is that clear?" Roy spoke to the two in the back seat.  
"Yeah, whatever just don't take long!" a girl's voice replied annoyed. Roy just smirked and closed the car door and walked up to the front door.

Inside this house the Elric brothers were getting ready for the state alchemist exam. Ed was of the age of 11 and his brother Al was of the age of 10. Ed had blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid and strong golden eyes. He was wearing his black shirt with matching jacket, with long black pants, with black boots, and he was wearing white gloves. He was reading one of the many alchemy books in Mr. Tucker's library. Next to him is his younger brother Al who was in a suit of armour that was about 6ft. tall. The two boys were reading their books when they hear a knock at the front door.  
"Don't worry I'll get it." Mr. Tucker said as he walk pass them.  
"I wonder who that can be?"Al ask.  
"Who cares."Ed said as he continued to read.

When a few minutes passed Mr. Tucker came into the library.  
"Ed, Al the colonel is here to have a word with you." Mr. Tucker address to the brothers.  
"Urghhhh! What does he want?! Come on Al." Ed said as he made his way to the door.Al followed making clanking sounds. When they reach the door they see Roy Mustang in his blue military uniforme with a smirk on his face.  
"Well hello boys." Roy said cheerfully. "Hello colonel." Al said politely.  
"What do you want?" Ed ask annoyed.  
"As cheerful as ever I see."Roy said smiling.  
"Just get to the point!"Ed shouted.  
"Alright, alright don't be so 'SHORT'tempered."Roy said slyly.  
"URGHHHHHH!!!!!! WHO ARE U CALLING A MIDGET WHO CAN'T GET INTO A CHAIR!!!!!!!!" Ed ranted.  
"Brother he didn't say that!" Al said as he held Ed back.  
"Alright all jokes aside." Roy said in a chulkle.  
"What is it that you want to tell us Colonel?"Al ask.  
"I want to introduce you to some friends of mine."Roy smiled.  
"Ok where are they?"Ed ask looking around. "Hold on I will get them."Roy said as she turned to face the car. He then waved his hand to make the people get out of the car. To the brothers surprise they saw a girl that look around their age step out of the car. The girl had long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a long braid reaching her hip. On her hair she had a white ribbon tied on th top of her braid and a black ribbon at the bottom. She was wearing a long blue coat with a black sleeveless shirt with a black jacket underneath the coat, long black pants, with long black boots with red laces, and black gloves. The girl had strong dark blue eyes. Behind the girl a female suit of armour came stepping out of the car. The girl waved at them but stoped when her and Ed eyes meet. As the too girls made their way to the brothers Ed was already in deep thought and so was the girl. 'A girl around our age and a suit of armour. Who are they?'Ed thought but soon got his answer when the girls were next to Roy.  
"You call for us?"the armour ask in a girls voice.  
"It's about time!"the girl said annoyed. "Ok now that we are all here let me start with the introductions."Roy said smiling at the kids reactions. The pair a kids were in deep thought and shock when they came face to face with eachother. "Laidies first i guess. I would like you to meet Kimi and Kaya Rain."Roy said as he pointed to the girl and then to the armour.  
"Hey." the two girls said.  
"Now girls i would like you to me Edward and Alphonse Elric."Roy said as he pointed to the brothers. The brothers just waved.  
"Now all of you are trying out for the state alchemist exam."Roy said as he then watc the scene unfold.  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!" the four shouted at the same time.  
"What's a little girl doing joining the military?!!!" Ed shouted.  
"Look who are you calling little you pipsqueak!!! Am 12 for your information!!!!!"Kimi shouted back setting Ed off in another rant.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!!!!!!!!!" Ed shouted back getting ready to pounce but Al hold him back.  
"Well am calling you short you shorty!!!!"Kimi shouted back.  
"Big sister stop that!"Kaya shouted as she held her sister back. After all or the shouting and bickering was over Roy waited until they had calm down a bit. "Well to let you know Kimi and Kaya will be coming here everyday to do some studying for the exam so I hope that you will get along."Roy said smiling.  
"You're joking right?"Kimi ask looking at Roy.

"Nope, Hughes will come and pick you up later. Well now that you all are aquainted I shall take my leave."Roy said as he left the four of them there.  
"Well would you like to come in?"Mr. Tucker ask the four.  
"Well I guess cause we're gonna be here for a while."Kimi said as she walk inside. Kaya came in behind her sister followed by Ed and Al. Nina then ran down stairs and hug Kimi.  
"Little big sister!"Nina shouted happily.  
"Hi Nina!"Kimi shouted with a big smile as she kneeled down to hug her.  
"You been here before?"Al ask.  
"Yes we've been here vistiting to study for like two weeks now."Kaya replied to Al's question.  
"I see."Ed said as he watch Kimi and Nina hugging eachother. "I guess me and Nina will leave you alone to study."Mr. Tucker said as he picked up Nina.  
"Aw."Nina said sadly. "Don't worry Nina we will play later."Kaya said.  
"Ok you bettur."Nina said smiling. When they left Ed and Kimi got serious. When Kimi stand her back was facing Ed.  
"Kimi can i ask you something?"Ed ask.  
"Sure,shoot."Kimi replied with her back still facing him. "Why do you want to be a state alchemist?"Ed ask.  
"Brother.."Al said but ed gave him a sign that said not right now. Kimi just stood there and began to a sad but quiet laugh.  
"Sister?"Kaya called out to her.  
"I should be asking you that same question Ed."Kimi said with her back still to him. Ed didn't answer but he still was looking at her back waiting for an answer. "Kimi?"Kaya ask out for her sister again but Kimi held her hand to make her to stop.  
"Ed how about you tell me why are there two boys of the age of 11 and 10 will be joining the military? What is your reason"  
Kimi ask with her back still facing them. Ed didn't give no answer.  
"Just as I thought."Kimi said as she started to walk to the library. Kaya soon followed after her leaving Ed and Al there to think about what has just been said.  
End of chater one Next is chapter 2 Their Reason Authors Note:  
Ok to just make things clear here are the ages Kimi Rain: 12 Kaya Rain: 11 Edward Elric:11 Alphonse Elric: 10 Ok see ya later and please leave comments instead of just faving i need to know how yall think about the story :D


	3. Their Reasons

Full Metal Alchemist: The Kimi Files

Chapter2: Their Reason

By Kimi-chan91(D.A.) or account)

I DONTN OWN fma but I OWN my OCS

Chapter 2: Their Reason

A few minutes later Kimi and Kaya walked into the library. Kimi walked over to the window and look outside.

"Kimi why do you have to be so mean to them? They only wanted to know why we are here." Kaya said facing her sister.

"They wanted to know too much." Kimi said still facing to the window.

"Well you should've at least be nice to them. Just because you don't want them to know our secret doesn't mean that you can act so stink to them." Kaya scolded her sister. Kimi let out a sigh, she hated that her little sister was always right about things.

"Alright, alright I guess I gone a bit over board." Kimi said through a giggle.

"Yeah I guess you did. What do you think is their reason to join the military any way?" Kaya ask.

"There is only one reason, philosophers stone." Kimi said bluntly.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Look at the facts. Two boys around our age and one of them is in a suit or amour. That's too much of a conwinkadink don't ya think." Kimi stated. Kaya just sighed, she hated that her sister sound so right when she states the facts like that. Kaya didn't want to think that anyone would attempt the same thing that they did. she didn't want anyone to feel

the same pain that they felt.

"Ok let's just say that that's their reason but why are they pursuing it?" Kaya ask.

"Oh come on Kaya, it's obvious! They did human transmutaion, they screw up, Al doesn't have a body, Ed lost some limbs, and now they're trying to find a way to get their bodies back!" Kimi said through a giggle. "They're just like us in a way, there's no doubt about said as she started a sad giggle and stopped.

"How can you figure all of that out and you just meet ask shocked.

"Well as I said it's obvious and plus I could tell by the sounds of Ed's steps and the way Al moves." Kimi said as the conversation went silent.

Not to far away in the hall Ed and Al were heading towards the library to go study. Ed had a annoyed expression on his face.

"Brother is something wrong?" Al ask.

"It's that girl, she gets on my nerves!" Ed said annoyed.

"Well you shouldn't have been blunt and ask her that question and expect a kind answer." Al said. Ed just growled.

"Whatever that's not the point! Am going to try again." Ed said.

"And you expect her to talk to you? I think that you should at least apologize to her and become friends and then ask her." Al said as he scolded his brother.

"Fine!" Ed said as he sighed. He hated when his brother was always right. As they made their way to the library Al then ask Ed a question.

"Why do you think they want to join the military for?" Al ask.

"Well isn't obvious? It's for the same reason as us. The philosophers stone." Ed said making Al gasp as they continued to walk to the library.

When they reach the library doors they heard the two girls laughing. When they opened the door they could see Kimi standing up giggling and Kaya standing by the book shelf laughing. When the girls realize that they were not alone they stopped laughing and look at the brothers. Kimi and Ed eyes made contact again and they just stared at each other.

"Kimi." Kaya said in a warning tone.

"Ed." Al said matching Kaya tone. The two older siblings sighed in defeat and walk towards each other. They just stood there waiting for one to start the conversation. Al and Kaya just sighed. They know how stubborn their older siblings can be and they have a feeling that this is gonna take a while. Kimi sighed giving in and smiled at Ed making him confused.

"Ok seeing that none of us are gonna say something, I will. Ed, Al, am sorry that I have been so rude to yall and I want to start over and be friends." Kimi said smiling as she offer her hand for a hand shake.

"No am sorry I shouldn't ask that question so bluntly and expect you to answer it." Ed said as he took Kimi's hand and they shake.

"So I guess this means that we're friends." Kimi said smiling.

"Yeah." Ed said smiling.

"Yay!" Kaya shouted.

"It's about time." Al said making Kaya laughed.

Later that day the four studied and practiced their skills of alchemy. It was around 2 in the afternoon when they decided to go outside and relax. Kimi was sitting down under a tree with her back leaning on the trunk. Ed was laying down on the grass under the tree and Kaya and Al was playing with Nina and Alexander in the grass in the sun. Kimi was enjoying

the scene in front of her.

"Well they sure look like they're having fun huh?" Kimi said with a giggle. Ed sat up and watch as the sight of the three kids playing.

"Yeah." Ed replied smiling. Kimi's smile then turn into a small frown.

"Hey Ed?."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that question you asked me earlier?" Kimi ask making sure that Ed only heard her.

"Yeah." Ed replied. When he faced Kimi he saw that Kimi had her face towards the ground not looking up.

"Well I'll give you your answer but you have to give me your reasons too, okay?" Kimi faced Ed. She had a serious face and was waiting for Ed's reply.

"Sure but I'll give you our reason first." Ed said. Kimi's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" Kimi ask.

"Yeah, how else are you going to trust me?" Ed said smiling.

"But what about Al?"

"Heh. Knowing him, he would probably be telling your sister our story as soon as they get some alone time." Ed replied smiling.

Kimi just smiled at him and turned to look at her sister play with Nina.

"You know Kaya is the same way. Heh she's too nice for her own good." Kimi said smiling. Ed just smiled back.

"So do you want me to start?" Ed ask.

"Sure if you want to." Kimi replied facing him.

"Well to make it short we did a human transmutation on our mom." Ed said looking away. Kimi eyes went wide.

"Your m..mom?"

"Yes she died from a sickness and we thought that we couldn't live without her so I had an idea and we tried to bring her Back." Ed said in a painful whisper.

"But what about your.."

"Dad? He left the house long time ago and never came back" Ed said as he punched the ground. Kimi eyes were wide.

"So what was the payment for the transmutation?" Kimi ask looking at the ground.

"Al lost his body..and I lost my leg." Ed said bitterly.

"Was the transmutation a success?" Kimi ask sadly knowing the answer.

"No. I then sacrificed my arm for Al's soul and attached it to the suit of amour. My left leg and right arm are automail. Mustang came and told us about the military and so this is why we're here, to find the philosophers stone." Ed said ending his story. Kimi just looked at him sadly with sad eyes.

'His story is almost the same.' Kimi thought.

"Well it's my turn huh. Well our stories are almost the same. We are here in search of the stone to regain our bodies. This is how it all happened. My dad was a state alchemist, he was an amazing man, and a very amazing father. When I was eight our dad was called to go in the war in Ishbal but he died protecting two doctors lives. Our mom and big brother were left to take

care of us but then the war caused a break out of sickness. The sickness took their lives and that left me to take care of he family. We didn't want to be alone, we only wanted to see his smile again and I wanted to be under someone's umbrella again. As you can see the transmutation was a failure. Kaya lost her body and I lost an arm. I sacrificed my leg for Kaya's

soul. I have automail limbs in the place of my left arm and right leg." Kimi said and then put her head in her knees.

"It's all my fault." Kimi said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Ed ask. Kimi stood up with her face down.

"I'm going inside to rest. I'll be right back." Kimi said quietly and walked off. Ed just stared at her sadly as he watched her walk away.

End of Chapter2 Next up Chapter 3 Birthday Surprises


End file.
